Caught by Paparazzi
by Hiuns Karnia 2
Summary: Jaehyun dan Taeyong tertangkap paparazzi ketika sedang berkencan. "sepertinya kau harus melihat foto-foto itu, dan memutuskan untuk melakukan conference pers atau tidak." JAEYONG! NCT! YAOI! ONESHOT!


"Oh, kau sudah datang," Siwon tersenyum sekilas lalu menandatangani berkas terakhir yang harus ia tandatangani, lalu menyerahkannya kepada sekretaris yang berdiri di hadapannya.

 _Jung Siwon_ , ia adalah orang yang menempati jabatan tertinggi di salah satu agensi terbesar yang ada di Korea, _Neo.J Ent._

Jaehyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, "lama tidak berjumpa, _hyung_." Sapa Jaehyun lalu duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan kerja Siwon.

 _Jung Jaehyun_ , ia merupakan salah satu artis yang berada di bawah naungan Neo.J Ent. Jaehyun debut di dalam _boygroup_ , tetapi sekarang ia juga memiliki jadwal yang padat untuk solo kariernya.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Jaehyun ketika sekretarisnya sudah keluar dan menutup pintu. Dengan seksama Siwon memperhatikan Jaehyun yang sedang memainkan ponsel pintarnya, sesaat Jaehyun tersenyum lebar, lalu terlihat seperti sedang mengetikkan sesuatu, lalu tiba-tiba pipi Jaehyun bersemu. Siwon terkekeh melihat itu, _sepertinya memang benar._

"Jae…" panggil Siwon singkat. Ia memperhatikan Jaehyun dengan lekat, dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Jaehyun masih saja asyik dengan ponselnya, "hn?" balasnya singkat.

Hening sejenak.

Jaehyun langsung menyadari keheningan itu, lalu ia melirik Siwon yang masih memperhatikannya, "A- ah, maaf _hyung_." Jaehyun paham kakak lelakinya itu paling tidak suka ada yang mengaktifkan ponselnya ketika sedang berbicara dengannya. Jaehyun langsung memberikan ponselnya pada Siwon –itu pengkhususan untuk Jaehyun– karena jika hanya ia letakkan di meja atau di sofa sebelahnya –intinya masih di sekitarnya– Jaehyun akan terus melirik pada benda kesayangannya itu.

Siwon mengatur mode diam pada ponsel Jaehyun lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku, "Jadi– kau benar sedang berkencan dengan seseorang ya?"

Posisi duduk Jaehyun menegak, matanya melebar, kaget, "D- dari mana _hyung_ –"

"jadi selama ini kau tidak sadar jika kau sedang diikuti oleh paparazi _Dispatch_ selama tiga bulan lamanya?" Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Mata Jaehyun semakin melebar, "A- apa?"

Siwon mengangguk-angguk kecil, "dan mereka mendapatkan beberapa foto yang–"

"apa mereka sudah mengumumkannya?" tanya Jaehyun cepat, ia memotong perkataan Siwon –yang ia tahu, Siwon tidak menyukai itu– yang belum selesai menjelaskan.

Siwon tersenyum setelahnya, ia _agak_ maklum, adiknya itu pasti mengalami _shock_ , "kau tahu Jae? Sebenarnya aku memasukkan beberapa orang _ku_ ke dalam _Dispatch_ ," Siwon mendekaktkan wahnya kepada Jaehyun, berbisik, "dan kau cukup beruntung, yang mengikutimu adalah orang _ku_."

Jaehyun masih menahan nafasnya, ia masih belum memahami situasinya saat ini, "Jadi, ia melapor dulu kepadaku sebelum menyerahkan hasilnya kepada _Dispatch_."

Jaehyun mengusap dadanya, menghembuskan nafasnya, lega.

"hei, jangan terlalu tenang dulu. Kau tadi memotong penjelasan panjangku yang baru keluar sedikit _loh_. Tidak ingin mendengarnya?" Siwon kembali melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Jaehyun mengangguk cepat, ia ingin mengetahuinya, ia penasaran, "Ya… Jadi, mereka mendapatkan foto yang sangat cukup untuk bisa membuktikan kalau kau sedang berkencan." Jelas Siwon.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening, Jaehyun menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Siwon, tapi… tunggu, "apa kau bilang? Mereka?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Ya, mereka. Ada dua paparazzi, salah satu orang itu adalah orangku, dan satu yang lainnya adalah murni orang _Dispatch_ ," Siwon bisa melihat Jaehyun kembali terkejut, "dan menurut informasi dari orangku, rekannya itu sudah menyerahkan hasil fotonya."

"mereka sudah memilih tanggal yang tepat untuk berita itu, aku yakin. Tapi bukan hari ini." Gumam Siwon.

Sedangkan Jaehyun sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tertahan tadi.

"Jadi, siapa calon adik iparku itu? Aku sengaja tidak membuka foto-foto itu. Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut mu."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Caught by Paparazzi**_

 _ **[JaeYong]**_

 _ **ONESHOT**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Lee Taeyong? TY Lee, designer yang minggu depan kau menjadi modelnya untuk acara _fashion show_ koleksi terbarunya untuk musim panas?" Siwon terkejut, nada suaranya agak meninggi. Ternyata selera adiknya itu cukup tinggi.

 _Lee Taeyong_ , atau dikenal sebagai _TY Lee_ seorang designer muda yang dangat berbakat dan sangat terkenal, ia tampan, tapi juga cantik, ia juga ramah, tapi ia cukup misterius. Itu hanya yang Siwon tahu secara umum saja, ia hanya pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengangguk membenarkan, _apa kakaknya itu akan marah?_

"sudah berapa lama?" tanya Siwon serius.

"aku mengenalnya pertama kali saat ulang tahun _abeoji_ , dua tahun yang lalu, dia yang membuat seragam untuk keluarga kita malam itu _kan_? Ternyata dia juga _fans_ ku. Dan kami berkencan sejak delapan bulan yang lalu." Jelas Jaehyun, ia menundukkan kepadanya.

"A- ah, aku tahu, sepertinya berita itu pasti akan di _publish_ sebelum atau sesudah kamu melaksanakan fashion show itu." Siwon mencoba berpikir, memperkirakan beberapa kemungkinan, walaupun nanti _orangnya_ itu akan melapor kepadanya.

Jaehyun menatap Siwon dengan ragu, " _hyung_ , kau marah?" tanyanya khawatir.

Siwon tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "aku tidak marah… tapi Jae, sepertinya kau harus melihat foto foto itu, dan memutuskan untuk melakukan konfirmasi atau tidak." Lalu Siwon memberikan amplop coklat besar kepada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun melihat dan mengamati beberapa foto, ia membenarkan yang ada di dalam fotonya itu dia, tapi bagaimana mereka tahu ia bersama Taeyong. Dan… di dalam foto itu hanya terfoto punggung mereka saja, mereka sedang bergandengan tangan, dan ada foto Jaehyun yang sedang merangkul Taeyong.

"tapi _hyung_ , ini kan hanya punggung kami." Tanya Jaehyun bingung.

"tapi itu cukup jelas bukan? Bahkan sangat jelas." Siwon menaik turunkan kedua alisnya, menggoda Jaehyun, "sepertinya kau memang harus mengkonfirmasinya Jae."

"tapi ini hanya punggung, _hyung_!"

Siwon kembali tersenyum, "jelas itu Lee Taeyong, mereka akan menyamakan pakaiannya, kau tahu, itu koleksi pribadinya, ia pernah memposting fotonya menggunakan baju itu di Instagramnya sudah lama sekali, dan hanya dirinya yang memiliki baju itu. Dan kau, sepatu yang kau pakai itu hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke-18 dariku, dan itu hanya ada enam buah di dunia. Dan di korea hanya kau yang memilikinya."

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya, ia pasrah sekarang, tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi. Ia mengakui kesalahannya. Tapi… bagaimana dengan karier Taeyong? Dengan kariernya? Dengan agensinya? Dengan fansnya? Akankah mereka menerimanya atau malah membencinya?

"kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, Jae. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan _hyung_ , aku siap dengan apapun keadaan agensi."

.

.

Taeyong baru saja kembali ke apartemennya. Ia benar-benar sibuk, tinggal menghitung hari, acaranya akan dilaksanakan. Ia harus memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, ya, semuanya.

Taeyong mengambil sekaleng beer dari kulkasnya, menegaknya beberapa kali, ia juga mengambil beberapa camilan lalu duduk di meja makannya, sendirian. Ingatannya melayang pada perkataan Jaehyun tadi siang.

" _hyung_ , _aku perlu bicara denganmu secepatnya, ini sangat penting._ "

Hal penting apa? Kenapa tidak langsung bicara lewat telepon saja? Sepenting apa sampai ingin bertemu secepatnya?

Taeyong jadi khawatir sendiri.

Sebagai _fans,_ ia merasa sangat beruntung, karena bisa dekat dengan Jaehyun, bahkan sampai bisa berkencan dengannya. Pipi Taeyong merona tiba-tiba, ia teringat wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

Taeyong meletakkan kaleng beernya, ia mendengar ada yang memasukkan _password_ pintu apartemennya, ia tahu itu Jaehyun, hanya Jaehyun yang tahu _password_ pintunya.

Entah karena apa Taeyong menjadi sangat khawatir, ini sudah sangat larut dan Jaehyun memaksakan diri ke tempatnya.

Taeyong tersenyum manis ketika melihat Jaehyun berjalan ke arahnya, Jaehyun balas tersenyum, tapi Taeyong bisa melihat ada beban di dalam senyuman itu.

"ada masalah?" Taeyong memangku kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya di atas meja, memperhatikan Jaehyun yang duduk di sampingnya, "ingin beer? Akan aku ambilkan jika ingin."

Jaehyun mengangguk, lalu ia mengambil kaleng beer milik Taeyong yang masih bersisa setengahnya, "yang ini lebih nikmat," Jaehyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Arrgh, Jaehyun… bagaimanapun juga aku ini fans mu," Taeyong menutupi wajahnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya di lantai, "aku malu jika harus ber _fanboying_ ria di depan mu langsung seperti ini…" rengek Taeyong.

Jaehyun tertawa mendengar penuturan Taeyong tadi, " _aigoo_ , imutnya…" Jaehyun mengusak rambut Taeyong dengan sayang.

Taeyong berdehem untuk menutupi rasa malunya, "jadi Jae, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Taeyong sesantai mungkin, padahal wajahnya terlihat sangat merah.

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, "kau tahu, _hyung_. Kita tertangkap kamera paparazzi _Dispatch_."

Taeyong melebarkan matanya, kaget, "apa kau bilang? Tahu dari mana? Tidak ada beritanya kok!"

"Siwon _hyung_ mengabari aku tadi, ia punya beberapa tangan kanan yang bekerja untuknya di _Dispatch_. Jadi ia dikabari, dan di dalam foto itu benar-benar jelas kalau itu kau dan aku." Jelas Jaehyun lalu ia menunjukkan fotonya yang ada di ponselnya.

Taeyong makin terkejut, "Ahhh, ceroboh sekali. Ini semua terlalu jelas karena bajuku dan sepatumu. Aku benarkan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, membenarkan, "tadi siang Siwon _hyung_ dikabari tanggal diterbitkannya artikel itu, dan itu membuat aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Jaehyun meraih kedua tangan Taeyong, dan mengusap punggung tangannya.

Yang awalnya Taeyong merasa terkejut, kini ia merasa sangat khawatir, ia merasa sangat takut sekarang.

"mereka akan mengumumkan sehari sebelum acaramu dilaksanakan."

 _Tuh kan!_

.

.

Jaehyun yang melihat pandangan kosong Taeyong semakin merasa khawatir, Jaehyun menuntun Taeyong untuk pindah ke sofa. Jaehyun berlutut di hadapan Taeyong yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan _hyung_?" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan sayang, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Taeyong manatap Jaehyun dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca, "aku harus bagaimana, Jae?" tangis Taeyong pecah, ia memeluk Jaehyun dengan erat. Tayong takut.

Jaehyun mengusap punggung Taeyong, "jangan menangis, Siwon _hyung_ akan membantu kita."

"A- aku takut, Jae…" lirih Taeyong yang menahan suara tangisnya.

"hei," Jaehyun melepaskan pelukan Taeyong, ia mengusap air mata pada pipi Taeyong, "ayo kita hadapi ini bersama, kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

Taeyong mengangguk kencang. Bohong jika Jaehyun mengatakan ia juga tidak takut, ia sama takutnya dengan Taeyong, "mau mendengar rencanaku dengan Siwon _hyung_?" dan Taeyong kembali mengangguk.

.

Taeyong bersandar pada bahu Jaehyun, sedangkan Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong dari samping sambil bersandar pada sofa, "nanti akan ada lima sampai enam orang yang akan berpura-pura menjadi wartawan di _red carpet_ , mereka akan menjadi wartawan yang bertanya paling cepat dan paling keras. Mereka semua akan mengalihkan pertanyaan wartawan lain dan hanya berfokus dengan acaramu, salah satu dari mereka ada yang sedikit menyinggung tentang berita itu, tapi kau tak usah menjawabnya, itu agar terlihat _wajar_ saja. Dan… bolehkan Siwon _hyung_ menempatkan tim keamanan keluarga kami disana?" Jaehyun menjelaskan rencana yang telah ia buat dengan Siwon sejak tadi siang.

Taeyong mengangguk kecil, menyetujui rencana Jaehyun, "kau boleh."

Jaehyun memainkan surai Taeyong yang diwarnai dengan warna _Pink Pastel_ , "baiklah, nanti dia akan membawamu keluar dari _red carpet_ ketika pertanyaan itu muncul. Dan aku akan memperkenalkan mereka kapadamu sehari sebelum acara."

Taeyong mengangguk paham, ia memainkan jemari Jaehyun di perutnya, pinggang Taeyong dilingkari oleh lengan Jaehyun, "bagaimana denganmu, Jae?" tanya Taeyong yang juga khawatir dengan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengecupi pucuk kepala Taeyong, "kau lupa ya? Aku kan salah satu modelmu, aku tidak melewati _red carpet_ , aku langsung ke belakang panggung."

Taeyong diam, otaknya berfikir; _benar juga, Jaehyun akan langsung ke belakang panggung. Berarti semua orang milik Siwon-ssi yang terlibat disini untuk membantuku? Mengapa ia membantuku? Karena Jaehyun adiknya, tentu saja. Tapi Jaehyun juga artisnya, apa tidak apa berkencan? Apa Siwon-ssi merestui hubungan kami?_ _Bagaimana dengan para fans Jaehyun? Apa mereka akan membencinya?  
_

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam kepada Taeyong, "Jae… apa kau akan mengkonfirmasi hubungan kita?" tanya Taeyong hati-hati.

Jaehyun tersenyum, lalu ia mengangguk kecil, "tentu saja, tidak ada pilihan lain, itu sudah terlalu jelas. Dan kalau mengelak pun, yang ada bukan aku saja yang akan diikuti paparazzi, tapi kau juga. Jadi, keesokan harinya, setelah acaramu selesai, agensi akan menggelar _conference pers_."

"bagaimana dengan para fans mu? apa merekaakan membenciku?"

Jaehyun menggenggam kedua tangan Taeyong, "kau tahu _hyung_ , para fansku itu senang memasang-masangkan aku dengan para member, kau pasti tahu itu, kau kan fansku."

Taeyong mengangguk kecil, "Dengan Doyoung, dengan Ten... tapi aku yakin mereka menerima aku denganmu, karena kamu lebih imut, lebih tampan, lebih sexy, dan juga lebih cantik." Jaehyun menciumi pipi Taeyong dengan gemas.

"lalu apa yang _hyung_ mu katakan tentang hubungan kita?" tanya Taeyong yang cukup penasaran.

Jaehyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia memeluk Taeyong dengan gemas, "kau tahu, dia langsung bertanya seperti ini, _jadi, siapa calon adik iparku itu?_ " Jaehyun menirukan suara Siwon, dan itu mengundang tawa Taeyong.

Jaehyun senang mendengar tawa Taeyong _nya_ kembali, ia benar-benar tidak ingin Taeyong menangis lagi, "lalu dia juga sempat bertanya seperti ini, _Jae, kenapa kau bisa menyukai Lee Taeyong?_ " Jaehyun kembali menirukan suara Siwon.

"lalu kau jawab apa?" tanya Taeyong dengan sisa-sisa tawanya.

"aku hanya tersenyum."

Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kenapa hanya tersenyum?"

Jaehyun mengecup bibir Taeyong, "aku tidak ingin Siwon _hyung_ juga ikut suka kepadamu jika aku menjelaskan alasan _kenapa aku menyukaimu_ kepadanya," Jaehyun mengusap pipi Taeyong yang memerah.

"tapi kan _hyung_ mu itu sudah menikah Jae. Mana mungkin dia berpaling menjadi suka kepadaku."

Jaehyun mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, "tidak mau, aku akan egois jika itu tentangmu." Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong dengan erat.

Taeyong balas memeluk Jaehyun dengan erat, " _ugh, I really really love you my big baby._ "

" _I love you too, my cutie pie._ " Jaehyun mengecupi pipi Taeyong dengan gemasnya.

"ayo kita hadapi berita ini bersama-sama." Jaehyun kembali memeluk Taeyong dengan erat.

.

.

.

Oke ini random banget. idenya muncul begitu aja.

jadi aku tuh lagi mikir gini, kan SM suka settingan settingan gitu kan ya, nah aku tuh tadi tiba-tiba mikir, yang nge-paparazzi-in artisnya itu orang SM juga ga ya? atau yang nulis artikel itu ada orang SM nya gak ya? Secara, itu settingan.

menurut kalian kalo SM buat settingan gitu cuma pure kedua artis itu yang dengan sengaja buka-bukaan biat ketangkep paparazzi, atau SM punya tangan-tangan lain yang tersebar di banyak media?

.

Oke ngelantur.

BYE!

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _sekian_**


End file.
